


Don't Ruin The Song

by involuntary_cell_biologist



Series: Alex Truelove's Gay Thoughts [2]
Category: Alex Strangelove (2018)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Inner Monolouge, M/M, alex honey you ain't straight, gay awakening kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/involuntary_cell_biologist/pseuds/involuntary_cell_biologist
Summary: What goes on in Alex's head during the car scene? (spoiler alert: very gay thoughts)





	Don't Ruin The Song

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Alex and Elliot come home from the Concert. We're all sleeping on the car scene, like it's such a gay awakening moment.

"That was really great.." I say. And it was. I really enjoyed my night with Elliot. It was... different from hanging with Claire. 

And I don't mean that hanging out with Claire sucks. God no. I love Claire. But with Elliot it's like I don't have to pretend to be this cool, confident guy with no worries whatsoever. I can admit that I'm nervous about losing my virginity and I can't even tell Del that. 

 

"Ssshhhh", he puts a finger to my lips, "don't ruin the song". After that he gets comfortable in his car seat and closes his eyes for a bit. 

In that moment he actually looks like a statue of a greek god. Or like an oil painting in an art gallery. My breath hitches. I look away for a moment and it helps me calm down. Why am I so damn nervous? 

 

I turn my head towards Elliot again and in that Moment he starts to open his eyes. His jawline, which I had been staring at apparently, starts to move and he looks directly at me. It's getting hard to breathe normally at this point. 

I try to act as natural as possible but my voice betrays me. "Wow", I exhale. Elliot's face is turned towards me and he's been maintaining eye contact for what feels like hours.

 

He looks down for a bit. It's kind of cute. Not in the way Claire's cute of course but it's definitely the kind of cute you can't look away from.  
Whenever i attempt to check out the mind-blowing-ly awesome interior design of the car I look right back at Elliot.

He looks back at me. He's closer now.

"I want you to know something." He nearly whispers.   
That sentence, combined with his silky and smooth voice, makes my heart beat as if I were a cheetah chasing an antelope. Except in this situation it would be more appropriate for me to be the antelope.

I abandon that thought and remember that a conversation requires two people. "What?" I manage to ask.   
Elliot moves a little closer. "There's a girl" He pauses. "... on your front porch."

 

That gives me an excuse to look away. I check my front porch. And there is, in fact, a girl. It's Claire. 

Does that mean she saw us? Did she see me stare at Elliot when he wasn't looking? Could she tell how nervous I was because of him?

"Wow. That would be Claire." I say, a bit more confidently. I shouldn't be this nervous around Elliot. He's just a guy for fuck's sake. 

"I thought so. She just came out of your house." Oh so does that mean she hasn't been there for a long time? How much did she see? I should say goodbye and go. 

 

"It was a pleasure hanging out with you". I try not to stutter as I make that statement but I think I failed. 

Elliot finds it hilarious when I try shaking his hand but what else am I supposed to do? Do a weird handshake? Hug him? Kiss him?

Well, definitely not that last one. Claire's right in front of my house. Not that I'd do it if she wasn't there. It's just that it's even less of an option when she's watching.

 

He shakes my hand and it feels amazing for some reason. I somehow wish I would have gone for the hug option.

"Nice doing business with you" he says jokingly. "Perhaps we could hang out again?". I need to get out of this car so i don't have time to agree to texting him sometime. 

 

"Bye bye!", i shout through the car door I just slammed shut and I head to where Claire is standing.


End file.
